battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Uprising
Uprising is the third mission in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. Henry Blackburn wakes up from the rubble of the earthquake, and retraces his steps back to the LZ for Extraction, while trying to keep out of sight from the PLR. The location is similar to the previous mission, Operation Swordbreaker, but was devastated by the earthquake. Synopsis Waking up from the earthquake The mission begins with Blackburn regaining consciousness from underneath a large piece of destroyed road. In front of him, a wounded Marine cries for help, and is answered by Solomon and a PLR insurgent, who drags the soldier away, whilst the soldier continues to scream in pain at the movement. Pushing away chunks of rubble, Blackburn makes his way out of the natural hiding spot that he had been stuck in, and draws his knife. Retracing steps - towards the hotel After drawing his knife, Blackburn crawls along a tear in the tarmac, avoiding the torch beams of patrolling PLR soldiers, who are searching the area. During the crawl, a PLR tannoy plays repeating messages, claiming that the PLR would help wounded Americans, and that hiding was considered "an act of aggression". Crawling into a smashed drainage pipe, Blackburn is cut off by a rat, which proceeds to try and bite his finger as Blackburn tries to wave it away. Failing to wave it away, Blackburn stabs the rat on its head. Exiting the pipe, Blackburn proceeds into a large building, silently opening the door. Spying a PLR insurgent, Black creeps up and stabs the unsuspecting guard, grabbing his AKS-74U afterwards. However, the rest of the PLR inside the building were also alerted to Black's presence, and a gunfight ensues in the corridor of the building. However, Blackburn wins the fight, and exits the building at the end of the corridor. Arriving in the parking lot outside the hotel, a V-22 Osprey flies overhead, distracting a PLR squad and allowing Blackburn to move forward carefully, eliminating the squad at the same time. Blackburn then engages a PLR patrol in the parking lot, eliminating them and proceeding into the garage where Chaffin had been shot. However, more PLR insurgents have taken up defensive positions inside the building, and Black has to fight through them. Retracing steps - towards the school After clearing the garage, Blackburn is interrupted by a PLR patrol opening one of the garage's doors. Engaging the patrol, Blackburn pushes into a large street, where the way is blocked by a destroyed bus. Climbing into the bus, an RPG strikes the rear of the vehicle, tearing off the rear emergency exit, allowing Black to exit onto the street on the other side of the bus. However, as he does so, the PLR insurgents responsible for firing the RPG engage him, forcing Blackburn to fight through yet more insurgents, yet allowing him to push into the school. Opening the gate, Blackburn enters the school, which was structurally intact despite the earthquake. Advancing through the corridors, Blackburn kicks open a locked door, and enters a corridor leading to an open exit. However, as he approaches it, Montes appears in the doorway, shouting, "Freeze motherfucker - hands!" However, he then realizes that it was Blackburn, and the pair move down a battered alleyway towards the extraction point. Here, Montes mentions he doesn't know the way back, as all the buildings and landmarks he knew had collapsed. Extraction Moving back towards the extraction point, gunfire rings out, prompting Montes and Blackburn to dive for cover behind a HMMWV. Blackburn is told to man the .50 cal on the Humvee, and enters through the driver's door. Beating back numerous PLR insurgents and Technicals, Blackburn holds out until a V-22 circles over the area, but is unable to land. An RPG strikes the Humvee, destroying the vehicle and throwing Black clear of the wreckage. The V-22 flies in to pick the Marines up, and Blackburn sprints towards the ramp, where Montes helps him on board. As the V-22 flies away, the arches to the rear of the helicopter start to crumble and collapse as an RPG hits the structure, ending the mission. Walkthrough Battlefield 3 Walkthrough - Uprising Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *If the player fails to kill the rat, a PLR soldier will shoot Blackburn. He will lay on the ground near dead and flip the rat off, showing the middle finger to it before the player dies. *At one point in the mission, there is a car hanging off a ledge with two PLR soldiers standing below it, if the player goes up to the car and presses the 'Use' key, the player will put his foot on the car and the game will tell the player to rapidly press (button mash) the 'Use' key. If done correctly, the player will push the car off the ledge and crush the two PLR soldiers below, and if done on console, the player will get the achievement/trophy Roadkill. *After crawling through the bus, a building will start to fall on two enemies. If the player kills them before the building does, the achievement/trophy Involuntary Euthanasia ''is unlocked. *It is impossible to kill the PLR soldier who opens the garage door while he is pushing the door up. *This is the only campaign mission in ''Battlefield 3 where no character with names or important characters (according to the mission order not the order of the events in the story), first appeared nor last appeared, however, it is, Solomon's first chronological appearance, as Semper Fidelis takes place near the end of the game. *It is actually possible to get out into the open; in an area of the damaged street, just near the beginning, there is a broken Humvee to the left, and a dead soldier with a radio. Just after this area is a small ramp where it is possible to get outside, and interestingly - walk near the PLR operatives. :*If the player jumps out into the open while crawling through the debris after the earthquake, they will see Solomon consulting with soldiers and he is impossible to kill. These PLR soldiers are just NPCs without scripts, so they cannot attack the player. However, if the player stabs one of them, they will die randomly. Bear in mind, though, that the area is in full view of PLR soldiers searching for the player, and the player character will promptly get killed by them. *After going indoors during Retracing Steps - towards the hotel, you must execute an enemy to obtain their AKS-74U. However, by going prone and attacking his legs, you will be given a different, random PLR weapon. * This will also cause the knife to be recognized as a full weapon; the player must swap for another. *The level has gained controversy with PETA over the players having to kill a rat. *While the mission explains how Blackburn and Montes escape the city, the game never explains how Campo and Matkovic escape the same city, although it is probable that they were also picked up by a V-22 or some other kind of vehicle the Americans were using to evacuate soldiers. However, the voice that says, "Blackburn, up on that weapon!" at the first extraction point sounds remarkably similar to Campo. There is also a voice that exclaims, "RPG, my twelve!" when the Osprey is fired upon that sounds strikingly like Matkovic. *In the game files this level is named SP_Earthquake2. ru:Восхождение Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Night combat